Obsession du Coeur
by antedaemonia
Summary: Traduction. Fic écrite par Kracken, en cadeau pour Sunhawk. Fic collatérale de The Ion Arc. Lisez cet OS si vous suivez The Ion Arc ! 4 ans après la fin de la guerre, Duo n'a toujours surmonté ses sentiments pour Heero.


**Obsession du Cœur, fic collatérale de 'The Ion Arc'**

_Auteur : Kracken_

_Traduction : antedaemonia (eeh oui, toujours moi !! )_

Salut !! Ceci n'est pas une illusion d'optique : la fic qui suit est un cadeau que Kracken a fait à Sunhawk, en utilisant l'univers de The Ion Arc. Kracken est une très bonne fanficeuse, et c'est sur son site (que vous pouvez trouver dans mon profil) que se trouve la version anglaise de The Ion Arc, ainsi que des dizaines d'OS et d'autres fics en anglais, essentiellement celles de Kracken elle même, de Sunhawk, et de Dyna Dee.

Cette fic se déroule juste avant le chapitre 3 (Revelations), avant que Duo n'aille voir Howard et n'accepte d'aller récupérer les données du Londonderry dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes. Ca se passe donc environ 3 ou 4 ans après la fin de la guerre, et Duo et Heero ne se sont pas revus depuis. Je vous conseille de lire The Ion Arc avant de lire cet OS, sinon, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand choses aux personnages... Bonne lecture ! \o/

Avertissements : OneShot, Rating G à mon avis (mais je le mets dans M pour le langage), POV Duo, POV Heero, angst, et attention, **message spécial pour ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas de spoiler **des chapitres qui vont suivre : dans cet OS sont mentionnés certains personnages qui n'apparaîtront que dans le chapitre 5 (que je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire) de The Ion Arc, donc ne lisez cet OS que si vous acceptez les spoilers ! Sinon, revenez le lire lorsque j'aurai fini de traduire le chapitre 5 (ce qui va probablement me prendre 6 mois vu qu'il y a plus de 300 pages, et que je vais le découper en 10 parties !!!).

* * *

Je vous traduis ici le petit mot que Kracken avait écrit pour cet OS : Kracken écrit_ : "Ceci est une fic inspirée par The Ion Arc, juste avant que Duo ne commence son voyage maudit vers la ceinture d'astéroïdes. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister, ça s'est imposé à mon esprit, et il a fallu que je l'écrive. Je poste ça avec l'autorisation de Sunhawk."_

* * *

**Obsession du Cœur, par Kracken**

Etre seul, c'est la merde. Quand tes deux meilleurs amis te proposent de venir passer la soirée chez McMurphy's, et que même le Spacer octogénaire, celui qui est borgne et qui boite, a une copine, alors, le mot 'seul' et la douleur qui l'accompagne prennent une autre dimension. Ils riaient, ils parlaient, ils buvaient, et moi j'étais au milieu de tout ça, l'ami de tout le monde, Duo Maxwell, l'amuseur public. Pour eux je souriais, faisais mes blagues, et participais à tous les jeux de boisson, et je réussissais même à m'amuser un peu, malgré le fait que chaque baiser échangé par un couple autour de moi, chaque regard tendre, et chaque geste attentif, transperçait mon coeur comme un canif.

D'habitude, j'arrive à supporter plusieurs semaines sans trop ressentir le vide. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'asseoir avec mes amis Toria et Hayden, et de sentir l'envie de les haïr pour ce qu'ils ont. Je sais que c'est un sentiment enfantin et que c'est stupide de penser comme ça, surtout quand mon statut de célibataire est de ma propre putain de faute. Je suis jeune après tout, et pas trop mal physiquement. Si seulement j'essayais, je ne pense pas que ce serait trop difficile de trouver quelqu'un. Mais je n'essayais même pas, et le 'pourquoi' était une boite de Pandore que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir. Faites confiance à Toria et Hayden pour l'ouvrir à ma place.

"Heeey, mon 'ti pote !" bredouilla Toria. C'était une femme très grande, et mince. Elle ressemblait à une cigogne et avait même un nez à la forme de leur bec. Mais bon, elle vous frapperait sûrement si vous faisiez l'erreur de signaler ça. Elle me scrutait par-dessus son verre, clairement saoule. Hayden avait déjà perdu connaissance, ronflant doucement affalé sur la table, le bras de Toria enroulé de manière protectrice autour de ses larges épaules. Etre saoule rendait Toria alerte, frénétique et intrépide, et non pas stupide ou confuse. Après quelques rondes de whisky, elle était du genre à vouloir aller éteindre une supernova en pissant dessus.

Je lui souris largement. J'étais un peu pompette, mais comme je m'étais assis tranquillement, à réfléchir, longtemps après le dernier jeu d'alcool, je n'étais pas aussi atteint que j'aurais pu l'être. "Ouais, Spacer-Girl ?"

Toria tenta de prendre une attitude sérieuse, mais sans trop de succès. Elle opta finalement pour un sourire suggestif. "T'es trop timide. Tu sors jamais avec personne. Je connais quelques filles qui voudraient bien se coller avec toi, et qui te feraient pas d'histoire quand tu dois décoller."

Okay, bon donc je n'ai jamais mentionné à aucun de mes amis que c'est pas les filles que je préfère, ni les femmes d'ailleurs. Je me retrouvai à rougir et à observer très attentivement la table. Y'avait un morceau du revêtement en bois qui se décollait. Nerveusement, je me mis à tirer dessus. "Je suis en quelque sorte… difficile. Merci quand même."

"Difficile ou célibataire ?" grogna Toria. De son verre, elle me fit signe d'approcher, et renversa une partie de son contenu sur la table en passant. "Ok, maintenant, avoue ! Qui t'a brisé le cœur ? Je reconnaîtrais cette expression même à une galaxie de distance."

Je me reculai sur mon siège et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine suffisamment fort pour me faire des bleus. Je lui jetai un regard mortel, qui avait fait pisser de peur certains hommes pendant la guerre ; le regard de quelqu'un qui a tué beaucoup de gens et qui ne serait pas opposé à en tuer un de plus. Toria, malheureusement, s'esclaffa, tant ma tentative d'intimidation l'amusait. Elle faisait presque deux têtes de plus que moi, et n'avait aucune idée à quel point un pilote de Gundam pouvait être puissant et létal. Elle valait largement la plupart des hommes, et n'était pas prête à être effrayée par quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un gosse, et un petit gabarit en plus de ça.

"Ecoute Toria, c'est vraiment personnel, ok ?" je répondis sèchement. "Je ne vais pas en parler, peu importe ce que tu tenteras pour me forcer la main, d'accord ? Et comme ton 'charme' ne marchera pas non plus, contente toi de commander une autre tournée de verres, et laisse tomber, bordel."

"Ça a dû être quelque chose, ce grand amour," marmonna Toria en signalant au barman de remettre une tournée. "Chaque fois que tu penses à elle, tu deviens le bâtard le plus aigri et dépressif que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Nos boissons furent amenées, et je me plongeai dans la contemplation du mien. "Tête de mule," je grondai, essayant d'utiliser les mots comme bouclier contre les souvenirs qui menaçaient de déchirer à nouveau mon cœur. "Mal embouchée. Insupportable. Sans cœur. Froide comme l'espace. Odieuse. Détestable. Coincée du cul…"

Toria écouta avec les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, puis elle sourit d'un air entendu lorsque je butai pour trouver d'autres insultes, et elle dit, "ouais, ça a dû être quelque chose, cette chérie. Et stupide aussi, pour avoir laissé quelqu'un comme toi partir."

Je clignai des yeux, et puis je sentis quelque chose se coincer dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas exploser. Je ne voulais pas dire les choses horribles qui étaient sur le bout de ma langue. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle venait de blesser mon âme. Soudainement, il me fallait sortir de là, être à l'abri des furetages de Toria. Elle était pire qu'un bouledogue quand elle pense tenir quelque chose qu'elle voulait. Et moi, je ne voulais pas finir cette soirée en me bagarrant, et surtout pas avec la nana de mon meilleur ami.

Je me levai et jetai mon argent sur la table. "C'est ma tournée," je dis brusquement. "J'dois y aller. Dis au revoir à Hayden de ma part." Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'ours ronflant à ses côtés. "Ou plutôt bonjour, vu qu'apparemment, il va rester là et dormir jusqu'à demain."

"Je prendrai soin de lui," rétorqua Toria, qui semblait insultée.

"Ouais, fais plutôt ça, spacer-Girl," je répondis, la menaçant presque alors que je tapotai Hayden dans le dos, puis je sortis, seul, du bar, et rentrai vers mon vaisseau.

J'aurais pu être furieux que Toria ait gâché une bonne soirée… sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment gâchée. J'avais porté mon masque, montrant à tout le monde comme j'étais heureux, combien je m'amusais, et comme tout 'collait'. La réalité, c'était que chaque fois que j'atterrissais côté Terre, mon humeur s'assombrissait, parce que des pensées et des souvenirs inévitables essayaient de ramper hors de la boite où je les avais enfermés, bien profond à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

"Belle nuit." M'accueillit la voix dans ma tête, lorsque j'entrai dans mon vaisseau, et que je passai la longue ligne de mes morts, peints sur le mur du couloir qui menait au poste de pilotage. La voix était familière, mon esprit n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir du son de cette voix telle qu'elle était le jour où son propriétaire, Solo, était mort de la Peste dans mes bras. Le portrait de Solo était peint à la porte du poste de pilotage, ses yeux regardant à l'intérieur avec une expression ennuyée. Je touchai la peinture tandis que je lui répondis à voix haute, " En fait, c'était plutôt un nuit pourrie."

"Avec ces deux là ?" reprit la voix, pleine de dérision, "Dans ce cas là, tu devais pas faire beaucoup d'efforts, Rat-boy."

"Je pense que tu as raison là-dessus, King-rat," répondis-je en m'installant dans le siège de commandement, et en vérifiant des systèmes qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être vérifiés quand tu es en cale sèche. "En fait, je n'ai même fait aucun effort du tout. J'aurais mieux fait de rester à bord."

Je tentai réellement de ne pas le faire, cette fois ci. Je restai assis, argumentant avec moi-même, pendant près d'une heure et demie, me forçant à inspecter entièrement tous les systèmes, et à vérifier tous mes emails. Je fus heureux de trouver un courrier de Howard. Il avait un boulot pour moi apparemment, un travail de récupération d'épave qui nécessitait le bon vieux Maxwell le Trompe-La-Mort. Quand aucun homme connu n'accepte de le faire, faites appel à Duo Maxwell et à ses tendances suicidaires pour effectuer le boulot. Une grande partie de ma réputation venait de là. Dans mes mauvais jours, j'étais fier de cette réputation. Dans mes bons jours, je m'interrogeais sérieusement sur ma santé mentale.

Je renvoyai un email à Howard pour lui dire que je voulais discuter prix et autres détails, puis je vérifiai l'heure. Eh bien, ça m'avait pris une autre demie heure. Plus que 12 heures à tenir avant le décollage. 12 heures avant que les souvenirs et les conjectures soient abandonnés derrière. 12 heures de plus à résister à l'envie de m'informer sur Heero Yuy. J'aurais aussi bien pu essayer d'arrêter de respirer.

C'était devenu mon rituel. Je détestais ça ; je me détestais plus encore pour cette faiblesse momentanée, et j'exécrais cette manière que j'avais de combattre ça et de perdre à chaque fois que ma 'Demon' atterrissait sur Terre. Cette fois ci n'était pas différente. Au début, je résistai pleinement, puis, en un clin d'œil, je me retrouvai à utiliser mon tableau de bord pour créer une brèche dans les protocoles de sécurité des Preventers. Par l'enfer… Remet toi… c'est pas comme si quelqu'un, à part toi, s'y intéressait. C'est pas comme si ça te disait grand-chose de toutes façons… Fais… Le… Tout simplement…

Dossier : Heero Yuy, Agent spécial des Preventers… Les statistiques se déroulèrent sur l'écran et je déglutis difficilement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la vie de Heero. Jours travaillés, jours de repos, temps de travail par semaine. Renouvellement de l'abonnement à la gym. Remplacement d'un uniforme endommagé. Nouveau flingue. Comptabilité des dépenses. Frais de voyage. Heero était allé en Europe trios fois, en en Asie cinq fois. Aucune dépense médicale n'était répertoriée. Je sentis un léger sentiment de soulagement me traverser. Heero allait bien, travaillait toujours, et continuait à se battre pour le bon camp.

Je me déconnectai du système, et restai simplement assis, les yeux fixés sur l'écran vide. Je me refusais à m'introduire dans des fichiers plus personnels, refusais de fouiner dans la vie privée de Heero. Ç'aurait été trop lourd à supporter, ça aurait trop ressemblé à la traque d'un homme qui avait passé toute une guerre à me haïr.

"Dieu, mais j'aime vraiment me foutre des coups quand je suis à terre !" je criai, furieux envers moi-même, envers mon vaisseau, mes fantômes, et l'univers en général. Quand je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier de manière suspecte, je sus que j'étais proche du point de rupture émotionnel. "Il faut que je me tire d'ici !" je jurai, et immédiatement je me mis à taper une demande pour une fenêtre de lancement avancée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Registres de Cale Sèche :

Nom du Vaisseau : Maxwell's Demon. Numéro ID: 46a9956732kil49A. Propriétaire : Duo Maxwell. Capitaine : Duo Maxwell. Equipage : aucun. Cargaison : Déchargement 1 Tonne de Gundanium pour coque renforcée. Niveau de confinement : sept. Destination : Mer Corp. Plan de Vol soumis. Requête de Lancement prématuré. Requête approuvée. Lancement terminé.

Heero Yuy s'effondra dans son siège, et laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux bruns déjà désordonnés. Les mots 'Lancement terminé' lui laissaient un goût amer. Il s'était battu contre lui-même, avait essayé chaque raisonnement, et tenté d'utiliser toutes les techniques de diversion, et tout ça en vain. Ça ne marchait jamais. Chaque fois que Duo Maxwell se posait sur Terre, Heero était alerté par un signal qu'il avait placé dans les ordinateurs du port spatial et, à chaque fois, Heero n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de fouiller dans les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de voir cette partie infime de la vie de Duo. Et bien que ça l'informe juste assez pour savoir que l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe était vivant et qu'il travaillait toujours, ça ne lui donnait pas assez de détail pour que Heero ait l'impression qu'"il envahissait la vie d'un homme qui, il le savait, le haïssait sans doute désormais.

Heero toucha les mots 'Lancement terminé' du bout des doigts, et les caressa doucement. Quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose de fort et de débordant. Combien de fois était-il resté assis, comme ça, à toucher ces mêmes mots, et à sentir ce gouffre, ce vide dans son cœur ? Dans son âme ? Trop de fois.

"La prochaine fois que tu te poses sur Terre, Duo," dit Heero d'une voix emplie d'émotion, "je ne serai pas un lâche. C'est une promesse… mon amour."

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Les personnages de Toria et Hayden, ainsi que le bar McMurphy, apparaitront dans le chapitre 5 et les suivants. J'adore cet OS, surtout parce que pour une fois, on a droit à un POV de Heero (ce qui ne sera jamais le cas dans la fic de Sunhawk). J'aime l'idée que Heero se décide enfin à être honnête avec Duo lorsqu'il reviendra... alors que nous, on sait très bien que Duo va se retrouver coincé dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes... 

A bientôt donc, et ciao ! (je traverse en ce moment une petite 'crise de la page blanche' pour mes propres fics... y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça s'arrange) Bisous !

antedaemonia


End file.
